


Minewt Challenge No. 1: Cuddly Minewt

by crankparadise



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankparadise/pseuds/crankparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First installment of the Minewt Challenge on tumblr! Number 1 is exactly what it says on the tin, where cuddling comes as a welcome distraction to hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minewt Challenge No. 1: Cuddly Minewt

When it came to work that came with a deadline, Minho had a terrible habit of letting it consume him. He became absorbed completely and wholeheartedly in the task, to achieve completion and avoid distraction.

Minho never ceased to pour his whole into every task no matter how small, and work was no exception. This resulted in living as he had been for days, upright on the front room couch, adorned in scrap and scrunched-up paper, brow creased and determined. There was no light in the room except for the glow of his laptop, not that he allowed himself to look up long enough to notice.

It was times like this when he could allow nothing on his mind but the incomplete and daunting report that glared threateningly back at him from each corner of his laptop. Long and intimidating as the report was, it had been his main task for days and would soon be conquered as a result of tireless concentration.   
  
His recent schedule was wrapped up entirely in wordcount, page length and tapping tirelessly word after word, letter after letter. Eat, work, sleep, work, shower, work. As unphased as he was generally by pressure, work deadlines loomed over him in a way that completion became his only focus. It wasn’t that he particularly cared for pleasing his asshole boss, but good reports meant keeping a job. This job meant good pay, and good pay meant a well-run house, and particularly a well-looked after boyfriend and Minho didn’t want to imagine an alternative to that.  
  
Newt knew, reluctantly, that Minho’s work came before him at times like this. Upstairs he had lost a fight with his consciousness and struggled to fall asleep. Sleep didn’t want to come easily to him that night, as the empty space beside him was too present and loud, so Newt crept down to where Minho was working, in search of a spot where sleep would find him.

Deep in his work, Minho hadn’t noticed Newt as he had placed himself on the opposite side of the couch. He hadn’t noticed him at least until he heard a little soft sigh. A little empty, nothing sound that wouldn’t have meant much to anyone else but meant the world to Minho.  
  
Minho’s head snapped over in alert. It was funny how in just a second, such a little sound could suddenly snatch up his attention in a way that the report had struggled to for days.  
  
“Hey,” Newt said quietly, before sighing the same tired sigh.  
It was a little sigh that although quiet and wordless to unknowing ears, clearly said “you haven’t paid attention to me for days”. With that, Minho couldn’t help but be pulled completely from the pressure of his Report. Guilt boiled in his gut as he took in the sight of his sleepy, neglected boyfriend. Focused entirely towards the the source of the little sleepy sigh.  
  
Newt had positioned himself in the darkness of the room so that his legs were tucked up beneath him but his shoulders were forward, expectant. His eyes were heavy and maybe a little bit lonely. He look absolutely perfect in Minho’s worn checkered shirt, which was warm with attempting to sleep and crumpled with failing to successfully.   
Newt’s eyes sparkled as he cocked his head to the side, smirking with one brow up high.  
  
“You lookin’ at me or through me?” He teased with truth in there somewhere. “Was startin’ to think I didn’t bloody exist.”  
  
Minho pulled off his reading glasses and scratched between his eyes.  
  
“Who are you again?” He said through a yawn and Newt was tired enough to laugh.   
Out of the corner of his eye, Minho caught Newt smiling like a child; with all his teeth, biting his tongue between them. Minho felt a rush of fondness and a longing to forget the report entirely, to forget anything but Newt entirely.  
  
“Can’t sleep, shank?” He asked, in a gentle voice he perfected for his boyfriend only.  
  
Newt smiled sadly, and he used Minho’s bent arm to pull himself closer, apparently ignoring all the abandoned scattered paper bunches and equally abandoned work priorities between them. Minho opened his arms willingly, letting Newt cuddle into him, and they lay like that for a moment. Newt splayed his fingers along Minho’s laptop keyboard, just touching it absently. Minho just let his head and his focus rest on Newt then, and it was his turn to sigh a little tired sigh.

Then Newt was lazily fumbling with Minho’s jacket buttons, and reading his mind, Minho swooped it off into a blanket which Newt contentedly nestled into. Nuzzling his face into Minho and away from the glare of the laptop. 

It was only then with Newt in his arms that Minho was struck with how unbelievably late it probably was. A thought which was confirmed with a quick glance at the time on his laptop screen.  
  
**3.28AM.**

Minho allowed himself to be distracted by lazily petting Newt’s hair, the report getting less important by the second as Minho found he was surrendering to tiredness himself. Said report was starting to seem not important at all when Minho noticed Newt leaning against him with so much tiredness in his bones that he was almost heavy. The report was firmly in the back of Minho’s mind when he rubbed his nose into Newt’s hair and breathed him in, immersing himself in the very particular homely smell that Newt had to him. It was forgotten entirely, when Newt seized the opportunity to push the laptop closed and away from them, completely filling the spot it left with himself as he crawled onto Minho.

Minho felt Newt smile a smug little smile against his collarbone and Minho smiled too because Newt was always a welcome distraction.

“You want me to bring you back upstairs baby?” Minho asked.  
  
Newt shook his head, nestling firmly into the embrace.

When they came together in gentle moments like this, their different textures were very clear. How Newt was soft in Minho’s rugged embrace, his soft tufts of hair against Minho’s chin, slightly rough from his recent work binge.  
  
Cuddling was something so easy when it was just holding someone who you knew completely and little conscious movements made it a very living thing too, like a little game. Minho felt Newt smile when he ran his hands under his shirt to stroke the small of his back. Newt traced lines on Minho’s arms in response. Suddenly the Report simply didn’t matter at all, as this moment right now, the sleepy atmosphere, the quiet wordless breathing, the small front room and a beaten up little couch was all meant only to be shared between two. There was no time for things like work or words.  
After a moment Newt looked up at Minho, his eyes were tired and drooping but the loneliness was gone.

“Didn’t you have that buggin’ report to write?” He teased, his voice laced with oncoming sleep.  
  
Minho kissed his forehead and hugged him tighter.  
  
“It can wait.” He replied.  
  
Minho felt himself drift off as he heard length to Newt’s even breaths. His priorities were clear, everything was less important when his arms were filled with Newt.


End file.
